CHEAT
by tiffanciel
Summary: No one never know that Hermione Granger decide become Draco Malfoy's girlfriend before she got Cormac McLaggen as her boyfriend. They both meet when they have a task as prefect.


FF DRAMIONE CHEAT

CAST : Obivously DraMione

Draco Malfoy

Hermione Granger

Rate : PG-17

Category : fluff, angst, mature

Bcakground time : Half Blood Prince Era.

Summary : No one never know that Hermione Granger decide become Draco Malfoy's girlfriend before she got Cormac McLaggen as her boyfriend. They both meet when they have a task as prefect.

Disclaimer : All Character belongs J.K Rowling, Authors (Me) only used several place and time for my fic

Hermione choked up when she founds Draco figure with a girl who was none other than Pansy Parkinson. Pansy figure so close to Draco who looked sculpting do not do anything to prevent Pansy's arms which hug him, clearly making Hermione hurt. In front of her eyes, her own boyfriend betrayed her. Hermione turned and fled from Prefect room where she saw Draco together with Pansy.

And it is precisely because of hooves from Hermione's feet, Draco felt the presence of the curly-haired girl. Draco's eyes looking for the source of the sound and found the girl ran away to the nearest tower. Draco knew, she would hide himself only in one place. Somewhere most lonely and desolate. where they found each other a few weeks ago.

Draco immediately release Pansy embrace that he never wanted. Pansy came with tears, Its true, they had indeed been dating a few months ago. But all that happened was dating decisions unilaterally. Pansy felt they were dating while for Draco feels not. But Draco did not reject her, because the anger overtake him, especially when he found out that Hermione Granger openly showed no interest in him. Draco felt humiliated at the Muggle-born girl. But when fate turns giving Draco and Hermione chance of finding each other in the quietest corner of the tower which turned out to be a place they both escape, Draco decided to invite her on a date. And lucky, Hermione did not reject it.

" Pansy, Sorry, I have to go." Draco said politely as he let go of her. Then, without waiting any longer, Draco immediately following in the footsteps Hermione. It did not take the trouble to find the figure of Hermione crying while sitting on the stairs. "Hermione .." called Draco. She raised her head to see the person who called her name. As soon as she saw was Draco Malfoy, Hermione immediately got up and pointed her wand towards Draco.

"If you want to cheat, just cheat properly. Look another woman who is smarter than me. That will make me sense that I can let you go. Yo know, Draco. When something back after it gone from you, it will not be the same again." said Hermione to Draco. Draco cleared his throat, he was wondering how to explain to the girl who looked angry in front of him. While Draco was still motionless in front of h her without saying anything, Hermione turned away. Just as her cloack fluttering in the air, right then that Draco muttered a spell to stop Hermione.

Hermione was shocked but could not do anything. Her eyes move to follow the figure of Draco who is smiled softly at her. Draco held out his finger towards Hermione's cheeks were flushed with anger. Gently Draco stroked her cheek and decide to kissed Hermione pink lips. "You know Hermione. You're looking very sexy when angry and jealous like this." Draco whispered.

Hermione heart beats rapidly. But still, Hermione could not move. Draco smiled, "I never thought of cheating behind you. Did not I tell you, if I do not have love for you anymore I'll say it straight to you? Why do not you trust me?" he said. Draco smiled as her face was no longer an expression of anger. By silently removing the binding spell Draco Hermione.

Currently, apart from the binding spell, Hermione immediately swung her free hand and without a wand. Her movement that make Draco remembered what the girl had done last year. And fortunately Draco more agile now, he has become a well trained Seeker, so it was not hard for Draco to catch Hermione's fist. Hermione was not surprised, she is surprised when her body jerked forward and crashed into Draco's body. A mischievous smile slipped at Draco's lips and Hermione ear he whispered, "Besides, you are the smartest all arround school, Granger. How could I found another girl whose brain is more sexy than you, Mudblood."

Draco finished his sentence and then he planted a gentle kiss on Hermione's cheek who could not conceal her excitement. They both always had their own way to end every angry one to the other. They found each moment without the need to seek each other. Love always denied, jealous sometimes become a master, but afterall everything all seems complete.

 _When you have seen as much of life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love (Dumbledore's quote). (*)_


End file.
